Nagnijmy zasady
by luna-colorata
Summary: Krótko o tym, co się stało, gdy Coulson dowiedział, że duet Batron-Romanoff, czyli jego grupa uderzeniowa Delta, ma romans.


Agent Phil Coulson był w drodze do jednej z kryjówek T.A.R.C.Z.Y. w Miami, na Florydzie, w której aktualnie zakwaterowana była jego grupa uderzeniowa – agentka Romanoff i agent Barton. Mieli do wykonania pewną misję na wschodnim wybrzeżu. Coulson jechał w tej chwili do nich, żeby zdali mu raport, jak im idzie do tej pory oraz, żeby przekazać im dalsze instrukcje.

Kryjówką, którą T.A.R.C.Z.A. zapewniła swoim agentom była jakaś rudera, małe mieszkanko w centrum lokalnych slumsów, umiejscowione w starej kamienicy. Kiedy przechodziło się obok odnosiło się wrażenie, że cały budynek zaraz runie na przechodniów. I faktycznie, budynek otrzymał taką właśnie opinię od nadzoru budowlanego, ale agenci wykonujący misję w Miami nie bardzo mieli inny wybór i zakwaterowanie w takim lokum zostało wpisane jako kolejny aspekt ryzyka zawodowego.

Coulson zaparkował swoją czerwoną corvettą z '62 przed wątpliwej stabilności budynkiem, zabrał teczkę z fotela pasażera i wysiadł. Udał się wprost do klatki schodowej i skierował swoje kroki na pięto, gdzie było lokum jego drużyny. Wytarł buty w wycieraczkę i bezceremonialnie wszedł do mieszkania. Nie zdziwiły go otwarte drzwi, mimo iż nie zapowiadał swojej wizyty. Była to w końcu dwójka najlepszych zabójców na kontynencie, poradziliby sobie z każdym wtargnięcie do ich mieszkania.

Kryjówka była mała, jednopokojowa kawalerka z aneksem kuchennym po lewej i drzwiami do łazienki po prawej. Na przeciwko wejścia było duże łóżko ze zmurszałego drewna, a po obu jego stronach równie żałośnie wyglądające stoliki nocne, na których znajdowały się stare lampy z zakurzonymi abażurami. Przy ścianie, po prawej stronie wejścia, umiejscowiona była sosnowa komoda, aktualnie zastawiona walizkami, najpewniej z bronią. W głębi pomieszczenia, po lewej stronie, na granicy umownej kuchni i sypialnie stał ogromny, okrągły stół, zawalony dokumentami, przy stole trzy krzesła – każde z innej parafii.

Widok niecodzienny dla tajnego agenta, ale nadzwyczaj przeciętny dla tubylców. Uwagę Coulsona w tym wszystkim przykuło łóżko. Wśród skotłowanej pościeli leżała para agentów, a na podłodze w całym mieszkaniu części ich garderoby. Ku irytacji Coulsona, agenci byli nadzy. Przy lewej krawędzi łóżka spał Barton, okryty kołdrą od pasa w dół. Natasha leżała pod kocem, wtulona w Clinta. Obejmowała go ramieniem na wysokości brzucha, a jej głowa spoczywała na jego torsie, przykrywając większość jego twarzy swoimi długimi czerwonorudymi puklami. Phil początkowo nie chciał uwierzyć w to co widzi i próbował znaleźć inne wytłumaczenie na ten, dość oczywisty widok.

Regulamin T.A.R.C.Z.Y. w kwestii kontaktów między agentami był dość rygorystyczny. Nie mogli utrzymywać oni ze sobą jakichkolwiek bliższych relacji, gdyż zagraża to ich misji. Nikt nie chce, żeby jeden agent ryzykował swoje życie (albo co gorsza - powodzenie całej misji) dla drugiego. W takiej sytuacji romans był kategorycznie zakazany, a to co ukazało się oczom Phila właśnie na romans wskazywało.

\- Romanoff.

Zaczął od niej, wiedząc, że to właśnie Natasha jest elementem tej drużyny ze sprawnym logicznym myśleniem. Nie miał siły użerać się z Bartonem.

Otworzyła oczy niczym dzikie zwierze zaalarmowane o zagrożeniu przez nagły dźwięk. Poczuła jak zwężają się jej źrenice, tężeją wszystkie mięśnie. Utkwiła swój wzrok gdzieś na wyskokości klamki w drzwiach do łazienki.

\- Zechcesz może mi wytłumaczyć co tu się dzieje?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała ze swojej pozycji, mieszaniną przerażenia i złości w głosie. - Ale coś czuję, że będę musiała.

Usiadła owijając swoje nagie ciało kocem. Clint obudził się w momencie, kiedy łaskoczące go włosy Natashy znikały razem z nią z powierzchni jego ciała. Wyglądali jak para nastolatków przyłapanych przez rodziców. Zawstydzeni i zażenowani, nie wiedzili jak i czy w ogóle się tłumaczyć.

Coulson patrzył na nich wściekły, a to był rzadki widok. Phil naprawdę nieczęsto się denerwował. Aktualnie jego oczy ciskały gromy w kierunku dwójki agentów.

\- Zachowaliście się bardzo nieodpowiedzialnie.

\- Odwal się, Phil – odpyskowała Natasha, przeczesując palcami swoje długie rude loki.

\- Słucham?

Zastępca Fury'ego nie dowierzał w to co usłyszał. Poczuł jeszcze większą złość, która powoli przeradzała się coś na kształ nienawiści i pogardy.

\- To co robimy poza godzinami pracy nie jest twoją sprawą.

\- Jesteście na _służbie!_ 24 godziny, siedem dni w tygodniu. W waszym planie dnia nie ma czegoś takiego jak "poza godzinami pracy". Wiecie, że wasze zachowanie jest niezgodne z regulaminem?!

\- Prawdę mówiąc nigdy go nie czytałem - Clint odezwał się z nadzieją, że może da się to wszystko jeszcze jakoś naprawić.

\- Nieznajomość prawa cię nie usprawiedliwia, Barton.

Po tonie odpowiedzi domyślił się, że jest źle i byle akt skruchy go nie udobrucha.

\- Jestem wami zawiedziony. Dwójka najlepszych agentów w T.A.R.C.Z.Y. nie powinna się tak zachowywać! Mogliście narazić cała misję, wiecie o tym?

\- Nic nie naraziliśmy, Coulson. Przestań się tak spinać. - Clint nadal prówobał jakoś ratować sytuację.

Natashy nie bardzo zależało na tym, co można, a czego nie. Oczywiście, znała regulamin. Była bardziej niż pewna, że w ciągu ostatniej dekady była jedyną kadetką, która przeczytała tą 300-stronicową cegłę. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nawet najmniejsza sympatia do partnera może doprowadzić do klęski w terenie i nie potrzebowała żadnego potwierdzenia na piśmie, w formie książkowej. Kiedy idzie o uczucia, każdy człowiek jest zawodny, nawet tajny agent z nadwyczaj rozwiniętymi zabójczymi zdolnościami. Już raz przez to przechodziła – w Rosji, ze swoim trenerem, a późniejszym partnerem w misjach. Kiedy góra dowiedziała się o ich romansie zlecili im, żeby pozabijali się nawzajem... Nie chciała powtórki z tamtych wydarzeń.

\- Phil...

Natasha zaczęła łagodnie, skruszonym głosem. Swoim tonem zaskoczyła obu mężczyzn w pomieszczeniu, przerywając tym samym ich bitwę na spojrzenia. Opuściła wzrok i ponownie poprawiła koc, jeszcze szczelniej się nim owijając. Przypominając sobie wydarzenia z Czerwonego Pokoju zdała sobie sprawę jak głupia była! Żaden romans nie powinien nigdy mieć miejsca.

\- Tak?

\- Możemy porozmawiać w cztery oczy?

Spojrzała na Clinta z niemą prośbą. Zrozumiał. Ubrał się i wyszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic, w progu mówiąc, że idzie do sklepu po pieczywo.

Wraz z dźwiękiem kliknięcia zamku w drzwiach, Natasha wstała i usiadła przy stole. Nie fatygowała się nawet, żeby się ubrać i została owinięta w miekki, zielony koc.

\- Siadaj.

Phil usiadł. Był trochę zdziwiony takim obrotem spraw. Nie chciał, żeby jego agentów spotkała dyscyplinarka. Zależało mu na nich, mimo iż Natashy praktycznie nia znał. Kiedyś był oficerem nadzorującym Clinta, który dziś miał pod swoimi skrzydłami Romanoff. W tej chwili działało to według zasady "przyjaciel mojego przyjaciela jest moim przyjacielem".

\- Wiesz czemu żyję? - zapytała bawiąc się pozostawionym na stole nożem do kopert.

Coulson początkowo nie zrozumiał pytania i odpowiedział dopiero po chwili ciszy.

\- Bo Barton chybił.

\- Coulson... Kto jak kto, ale akurat **ty** wiesz, że on **nigdy **nie chybia... - Dotknęła swojej blizny pod lewym obojczykiem. Strzała, która ją zostawiła cudem nie trafiła w jej serce. - Długo nie mogłam rozgryźć jak mógł nie trafić. Okazja, która mu się nadarzyła nigdy nikomu się nie powtórzy, mógł mnie wyeliminować z gry. Na zawsze... Któregoś razu na treningu powiedział mi, że on zawsze trafia tam, gdzie celuje. Wtedy zrozumiałam... Nie chciał mnie zabić. Po kilku tygodniach analizowania jego zachowania doszło do mnie, dlaczego darował mi życie. Głupek się zakochał! Sama jestem na niego zła, że mnie nie zabił... To jest takie żałosne – nie zabił najniebezpieczniejszego szpiega na świecie, bo się zakochał! Z czasem zaczęłam odwzajemniać to uczucie. Coulson, nie zabieraj mi tego. Jest drugą osobą, która mnie pokochała, a nie chcesz wiedzieć co się stało z poprzednim... Pozwól nam nagiąć zasady. I tak nigdy nie byliśmy jak reszta agentów... Dlaczego teraz miałoby nie być inaczej?

\- Dobrze - opuścił wzrok i lekko się uśmiechnął. Widział, że bardziej kompetentnego i efektownego duetu nie znajdzie, więc czemu nie dać by im szansy? - Ale sami powiecie to Fury'emu.

Phil wyszedł, zostawiając na stole teczkę z dalszymi instrukcjami dla zespołu Delta. I w taki sposób Natasha została bez towarzystwa w mieszkaniu, i bez nadzieji w sercu. Wiedziała, że to co zgotuje **_jej _**Fury to będzie piekło. _Bartonowi odpuszczą_ – pomyślała – _głupim zawsze odpuszczają..._

* * *

**A/N Jak (mam nadzieję) wszystkim wiadomo - postacie są wytworem geniuszu Marvela.**


End file.
